


Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Will sways slightly where he stands, swallows harshly but nods all the same. "Y-yes." His words are slightly slurred, Hannibalworries."You're sick.""What? No, I'm not,""You need to see another doctor.""No, no, it's just the after effects of my heat."--AKAHannibal notices a change in Will's scent, and Will doesn't remember what happened during his heat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).
> 
> \--
> 
> This may be included in a fic I want to start writing soon, or maybe not, I'm unsure--either way this is the basic tone of a fic that's going to be written _soon-ish_.
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

"Will, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, can you focus?"

Will sways slightly where he stands, swallows harshly but nods all the same. "Y-yes." His words are slightly slurred, Hannibal _worries_.

"You're sick."

"What? No, I'm not,"

"You need to see another doctor."

"No, no, it's just the after effects of my heat."

Hannibal listens as his heart rate quickens. "Settle. You'll be alright, but you need to let me take you to a doctor."

"Like Sutcliffe? Who couldn't find anything?"

Hannibal shakes his head, "Not like him, no."

Will's bottom lip quivers, "Tell me, what do you _smell_ on me?"

"Nothing terminal, but you need to see a doctor soon."

"W-what?"

"I'll make you an appointment."

"You'll come with me?"

"Of course."

"I think I should go home now."

"Stay." Hannibal feels bad Using his voice on Will now, but he's in no state to drive all the way to Wolf Trap. "I'll schedule the appointment for tomorrow morning, if you stay you won't have to get up quite so early."

"O-okay." Will sits back down at the table--they'd just finished eating When Hannibal had noticed the unmistakable scent Will.

"You're going to be alright, Will." Hannibal will not let anything happen to Will, he may not know it yet but Hannibal's alpha has recognized Will's omega as it's mate--once Hannibal realized that fact, all plans of framing Will for the Ripper murders had dissipated, now there are only protective plans.

But this new scent on Will is _troubling_ . Hannibal hadn't suggested they spend Will's heat together--they're not yet romantically or physically involved and Will may have rejected him, something Hannibal's alpha would not have been able to handle. So instead he left Will alone in Wolf Trap for his heat, he _should've_ stayed and watched over Will. If he had stayed he would know who to kill right now. Or perhaps he would've killed them on the spot and Will wouldn't need to see a doctor.

"Will, I don't mean to be invasive, but did you spend your heat with anyone?"

"What? N-no, just myself and the dogs."

Maybe it's best he doesn't remember, _yet_.

"Why would you ask me that?" Will is visibly upset--and perhaps a bit drunk, if Hannibal had _known_ he wouldn't have let Will drink.

He shakes his head. "It's of no matter, I was merely curious."

"No, you never ask things without reason."

Hannibal comes up with a lie quickly, "I merely worry that your affliction is due to your heat."

"Affliction! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Apologies, I did not mean to imply it's something inherently bad."

"W-why won't you just come out a-and say it?"

Hannibal sighs, taking another drink of his wine, Will's glass is empty and Hannibal had not offered to refill it as he had refilled his own. "Let us just wait for your appointment tomorrow."

Will pushes his chair back quickly, stands and stalks off down the hallway.

Hannibal hears the bathroom door slam, He sighs, takes another long drink of wine and shakes his head slightly, it's going to be a long nine months if Will's moods are like this the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Unsteady, Uncertain (What's Happening To Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201206) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
